Microsoft Sam and The War in The Nemesis of Hell
The War in The Nemesis of Hell is an upcoming war series created by Microsoft Sam44. Plot A War has begun at Speakonia Town, all hell has breaking loose. The Russian Empire has strucked. They taking over the world. we don't know what is going out!!!!!! Cast THE FEDERATION *Microsoft Sam (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *Microsoft Mike (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *James ROFL (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *Bacon (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *Microsoft Mary (Appears in Epiosdes 1-6) *Pieboy6000 (Appears in Episodes 1, 3, 5 and 6) *The ROFL Robot (Appears in Episodes 2-6) *nkrs200 (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *Radar Overseer Gordon (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *SUP3RNOVATJJ (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *Daxter5150 (Appears in Episodes 1-6) THE RUSSIAN EMPIRE *Linux Commanders #1 / #2 / #3 / #4 / #5 (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *The Supreme AI (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *Microsoft Joe (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *Rader Overseer Scotty / Scottyvich Baloneykov (Appears in Episodes 1, 3, 4, 6) *Natural Microsoft Sam (Appears in Episodes 2-6) *Natural Microsoft Mike (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *Natural Microsoft Mary (Appears in Episodes 2-6) *Cybriann (his real idenity - mentioned in Episode 3) / Linux Shitsta (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *AT88TV (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *The Linux Guards #1 / #2 / #3 / #4 / #5 (Appears in Episodes 1, 3, 5, 6) *NWizard666 (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *Peter Griffin (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *ThePermian99 (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *Satan (Appears in Episodes 1, 3, 4, 6) *Mr. Information Robot (Appears in Episodes 1-6) *Hank Hill (Appears in Episodes 1, 3, 5, 6) Plot Episode 1 - The Russian Empire "A New Empire has strucked again...." 5 Years ago, The Russian Empire tooked over Speakonia Town, 3 years later. A Man named Microsoft Sam woked up. and his home has been damaged, but.... he find some surivours. can they destroy the Russian Empire or they will be killed? Episode 2 - Brand New World "You Are Going Back to My New World..." After Finding Surivours, Microsoft Mary and Bacon are captured by The Russian Empire, and... brings them to a Brand New World, Can Microsoft Sam and the rest of the surivours saved them? or be killed? Episode 3 - We Got Hostage "We Are Pulling Out!!!!" When Microsoft Sam finds out that Linux Shitsta is Cybriann, now, this is a war, all hell has breaking losse, can they stop this war or die? you will find out in this episode "We Got Hostage" Episode 4 - Top Secret "This is a Top Secret Mission..." NWizard666 & Hank Hill has a Top Secret Mission, there mission, is to kill The Federation. can Microsoft Sam and his Friends Destroy them? or they will be killed? find out in this episode. Episode 5 - The Stakes are High "Your Getting Closer" TBA Episode 6 - Fight "Good Bye...." The End is Here, It's Againest The Fedreation vs The Russian Empire. all hell has been breaking losse. who will win the battle? and who will lose? Category:War Series Category:Work in Progress Category:Series Category:Characters in The War in The Nemesis of Hell Category:Non-Canon Category:Pages needing Attention